Down
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Part 3 of a 4 part series] Karen and Lucas talk.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

 *****I am thinking about turning these one-shots into a series based fifteen years later. What do you guys think? Let me now.*****

* * *

 **Down**

 **One-shot**

Karen holds her son in her arms as the tears fall down his face. She hasn't held her son like this since a long time ago, probably not since he was ten or younger. She found Lucas sitting at the kitchen table, he didn't even have to say anything, Karen could tell by the look on her son's face that something was wrong, there were silent tears running down his face. Lucas rarely cries anymore, at least he never cries in front of her, if he does cry. When Lucas cries in front of her, Karen knows that it is something bad. He could barely get the words, but Karen managed to put the words together. _Brooke is pregnant. She doesn't want the baby. She is signing her rights away to me. She is giving the baby to me._ Karen understands why Lucas is so upset. He is going to be a father, a father at sixteen, he is going to be a single father at sixteen. She never wanted this for her son, not after what she went through, she never wanted that for her son, but that is not how things turned out. Her son is going to be a single father at a young age like she was. This is like the reaction she had when she found out that she was pregnant with Lucas and Dan had left. She knows why Lucas is upset. She went through this once, she knows exactly what Lucas is going through.

"I am going to be raising this baby on my own," Lucas sobs. "Oh, god, I can't do that."

"Lucas Eugene Scott, listen to me," Karen says, pulling Lucas' head from her shoulder and holding his head in her hands. "You are not going to be raising this baby alone, I am going to be here, helping you with the baby every step of the way… Lucas, I know what you are going through. Trust me, I know better than anyone what you are going through. I remember having the same reaction to when Dan told me he didn't want you and then left. I cried for weeks, I couldn't believe that he had just left, I knew I had to accept the fact that he wasn't coming back. I was lucky that I had Keith with me the whole time. Eventually, I did move on with my life and then the most wonderful thing happened to me."

"What was that?" Lucas asks, the tears now silently falling from his face. "And please, don't be all cheesy and say the most wonderful thing was me."

"But it was you, Lucas," Karen smiles, running her hand Lucas' hair. "You were the best thing to ever happen to me. There is no doubt about that, the first time I saw you, I knew that you were going to be the best thing to happen to me. The first time I looked at your face, my life changed forever. And I believe that is going to happen to you the moment you see your child for the first time. You are going to have the same joy and happiness I had. Nothing that happened before is going to matter because you are going to want to do everything in your power to provide for your child. What I am trying to say, Lucas is I know this is hard right now, but trust me when I say that this will get easier. It might not seem that way at first, but everything will fall into place. Trust me, things will get easier."

"How can you be so sure?" Lucas asks, facing forward, staring at the wall in front of her. "I didn't plan for this to happen, I always listened to you, Mom, I knew better than to get a girl pregnant, but then I went ahead and got a girl pregnant. And now that girl doesn't even want her child, our child. You should have heard her, Mom, she was calling the baby an it. She only called it a baby after I corrected her. She went on and on about how she couldn't be a mother at sixteen and a baby didn't fit into her plans. She wasn't willing to change her plans, it was all about her and only about her."

"That's how Dan was like," Karen says. "He couldn't change his plans, he was only focused on one thing. I was the one who changed my plans to fit a baby into it and you know what, I wouldn't want to go back and change a single thing not even having you. You were the best thing that ever happened, you still are."

"Even though I am going to be a teenage father?" Lucas questions.

"That doesn't change a thing, Lucas," Karen says. "We all make mistakes, but sometimes those mistakes turn out to be something good. And you were my something good and I am sure that this baby will be your something good."

"I think you are right," Lucas comments.


End file.
